


Hold my Hand

by Just_say_love



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: Bucky Barnes, his brother Peter, and their younger sister Lola were kidnapped by Hydra at a young age. Rescued by the Avengers, Bucky and Peter became part of the team, as did Lola, even if she wasn’t able to fight.When Hydra kidnaps them again, the siblings struggle over the faith they have in their team and the old fear and trauma being brought up as they try to keep each other safe.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I haven’t posted in well over a year, but I found this that I wrote and never did anything with, so here it is. I’ve never been great at summaries, but I will update tags if I post more :))

“C’mon Pete, pacing isn’t going to help anything.”

“No,” Peter said, turning to face his older brother, “If I had just pressed my panic button sooner this wouldn’t have happened, and I wouldn’t have lost the watch, and the team would already be here, and Lola wouldn’t have to worry and…”

“Just sit down, Peter,” Bucky groaned, “ I still need to check and see if you’ve got yourself a concussion.”

Peter gave in and sat next to Bucky, who cupped a hand around Peter’s bruised face. 

The younger boy winced as his brother’s fingers brushed against a knot on his forehead. 

“Sorry buddy,” Bucky murmured, “Your pupils are all out of wack too. Maybe just lay down, yeah? I’ll wake you up every little bit to double check.”

Peter nodded slowly. 

“M’kay. Just a little nap.”

Bucky nodded. “Sounds good, Pete.”

He carded a hand through Peter’s messy curls as he laid down with his head in Bucky’s lap. 

Once Peter was finally asleep, Bucky leaned back with his head against the wall and surveyed the room. 

It was fairly cliche for a room to be held captive in. The walls were gray and bare except for a window letting a row of sunlight in. He guessed it was around five or so, based on the slow recession of the light on the floor. 

He could feel the sedative in his veins, not doing much, but clearly doing enough to keep both his and Peter’s enhancements at bay. A few men had come into the room a little while back, all carrying guns, and the threat of bullets in his little brother was enough to keep Bucky at bay. Not to mention fighting back right away was against the protocol Nat had taught them for when you were kidnapped. Right now they had to just wait for the team.

Truth be told, if it weren’t for Peter being there too, Bucky didn’t mind being kidnapped. He had complete faith in his team to find them. The Avengers didn’t give up in people, and they’d certainly never given up on Bucky and his two younger siblings, Peter and Lola. 

It had been three years since they were rescued from the Hydra base. The three had been kept there for almost a month. Separated, except for the nighttime, when fourteen year old Peter and ten year old Lola were thrown into Bucky’s cell. None of them knew why, but they were grateful, though it stung to the core to be grateful for anything given to them by Hydra. 

Bucky had gotten his powers there, same as Peter. Bucky would never forget holding his brother close as the mutation tore through Peter’s body, making him sick and delirious. Lola told him later that he hadn’t been so bad, and simply woke up a super soldier without the same pain as Peter. 

The three had waited for the day that Lola would be taken and injected with something, but that day never came. One morning, after Peter and Lola were dragged from Bucky’s rooms, the alarms started, then the explosions, and then he saw them. The Avengers, breaking down the door to his cell. 

The rest was history. With Peter and Bucky’s new powers, it only made sense for them to join the team. And there was no way in hell that Lola wasn’t coming with them. Even though she didn’t have special powers or go on missions, everyone on the team would agree that the thirteen year old kept them alive, reminding them to eat, sleep, and just have decent self-care. 

Bucky groaned and ran a hand over his face, watching as the light on the floor kept trickling away. After a while he shook Peter awake, deciding that it was only a minor concussion, and had him sit up and talk. 

“Hey Buck?” Peter asked.

“Hm?” 

“They’re coming right?” 

Bucky exhaled. “Of course they’re coming. They’re probably on the jet right now, and Lola’s probably making you those oatmeal cookies you like so much.”

“She is really good at making those.”

The brothers fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the tiny window darken until it was pitch black outside. Bucky was just about to let himself fall asleep when the door to the cell finally creaked open, and a figure was thrown inside. 

Peter and Bucky scrambled up towards the motionless form, both of them hearing sounds of Hydra agents in their heads. 

_“Just be grateful you get to spend the nights with your disgusting siblings. You’re lucky we are so merciful.”_

Gently, Peter rolled the figure over, revealing Lola’s unmistakable curly brown hair and freckled cheeks. 

“ _No_ ,” Bucky groaned. 

“Lola!” Peter cried, “Lola you gotta wake up now, c’mon!”

Bucky took a deep breath and gathered his sister up in his arms, moving her over to the wall they’d been sitting peacefully against only moments before. 

Peter was breathing fast, and tears were welling up in his eyes. 

“She can’t be here, Buck! It’s Hydra, it has to be, and she can’t be here!”

“Sit down Peter. I want to focus on your breathing, okay?” Bucky asked, brushing Lola’s hair from her face. 

Peter sat down and kept trying to breathe as Bucky knelt over Lola. 

“Lo, it’s time to wake up,” he whispered, checking over her body for injuries, not finding much more that a few bruises and shallow cuts, the worst of which was still bleeding. Bucky pulled off his shirt and tore the fabric into strips, gently wrapping one around the bleeding wound on her side. 

Once Peter had calmed down, he stood and grabbed something from the corner of the room by the door. Bucky smiled softly at the sight of the deep blue blanket. Lola’s shirt was torn, leaving her only in a black sports bra and her sweatpants she’d wore to school that morning. 

God, she’d been at school just this morning. 

Lola moaned and shifted suddenly, drawing Peter and Bucky’s attention back to wrapping her tight in the blanket, which must have gone unnoticed when they threw her in the cell. 

“Mmmm...Petey?...Buck?...h’rts,” she moaned softly. 

“Wake up Lola,” Peter said, “We’re right here, it’s okay.”

The petite girls eyes fluttered softly, then opened. 

“Hey,” Bucky whispered.

Lola’s eyes widened and she sat straight up, only to be pushed back down by her brothers as she winced in pain. 

“Bucky! Peter! It’s Hydra, I recognized one of them,” she said quickly.

“Okay, It’s okay,” Bucky said, brushing her hair away from her face, “Take it easy, you got a little banged up.”

“What happened?” Peter stood up. “What did they do?”

Peter was fuming, his fists clenched tight at his side, and his eyes wide and wild. 

Lola’s eyes filled with tears as she watched Peter pacing around the room. 

“I’m sorry. They came to school and I tried to fight them off like Aunt Nat taught me but I couldn’t, I’m so sorry,” she said as tears etched paths down her dirt stained cheeks. 

“No,” Peter said, “This is not your fault. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”

“Remember that breathing thing you’re supposed to…” 

Lola cut off with a gasp, and her hands flew to her side, where Bucky had wrapped fabric around the bleeding gash. 

“What,” Bucky demanded, “What is it?”

“Just hurts,” Lola said with a grimace. “Can I try to sleep now?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Rest up, Lo.”

Lola closed her eyes and dozed off almost immediately. 

Bucky turned to Peter, who was sitting on the other side of their sleeping sister. 

Peter was staring straight ahead with anger radiating off of him. 

“Pete?”

“ _Pete!_ ”

Peter looked up. 

“You gotta cool it buddy. The team is gonna come, and it’ll all be okay.”

Shaking his head, Peter left out a short gasp. 

“It’s just like last time, isn’t it? They’ll keep us here and when morning comes they’re gonna take her away again. They’ll give her something and she’ll be in pain. I won’t be able to stop it. Bucky this isn’t going to be okay, it just…”

“Peter!” Bucky half-yelled, not wanting to wake Lola, “Peter you have got to calm down. As far as I can tell, the tracker in my arm is still working. They’ve probably noticed we’re gone and are almost here. I need you to breathe.”

Okay, so the tracker thing was a lie. Bucky ran a hand over the frayed wires where it had been ripped out, but there was no reason for Peter to know that. 

Slowly, Peter nodded, sitting back down on the floor and taking deep, shaky breaths. 

Bucky sat on Lola’s other side, and wrapped and arm around the two of them. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep again, and soon after, Bucky also allowed himself to succumb to sleep. 

——

Peter awoke to a pounding headache as sunlight began to filter through the little window. Bucky and Lola were still asleep.

Rubbing his temple, Peter stood up, still groggy from whatever sedative they’d given him. Considering it was Hydra, it made sense that they knew how to deal with his metabolism, considering it was given to him by them. 

It was funny. Steve and Bucky didn’t mind having enhanced metabolism. The two of them would cook together, and go out to eat, and just have fun. Peter found it exhausting to constantly have to make sure he was eating enough. Lola often had to remind him, either by making something he liked, or just by slipping an extra sandwich or piece of fruit in his backpack before he left for school. 

His stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and he hoped that the team would bring them some French fries or something when they came to pick up the siblings. 

A groan from behind him sounded, and Peter smiled at Lola, who was blearily rubbing her eyes. 

“Hey,” Peter whispered, “How’re you feeling?”

“Fantastic,” Lola deadpanned, “Never been better.”

Bucky sat up next to them, stretching his good arm across his body.

“Morning, Buck,” said Peter with a soft smile. 

The siblings sat in a comfortable silence, until the door flew open, and three armed men stepped in. 

Immediately Peter and Bucky moved in front of Lola, who still found it too painful to sit up. 

“Everyone step apart,” one man growled, brandishing his gun. 

Peter shot Bucky a panicky, questioning look, and Bucky nodded calmly in response. They stepped apart, the two of them standing beside Lola, who’s breathing had picked up considerably. 

Most wouldn’t notice a detail like that, but Bucky did. Bucky was almost hyper-vigilant of his siblings struggles with mental health. Peter had always been an anxious kid, but the kidnapping three years ago had most definitely exasperated his anxiety. And Lola had PTSD, causing her to have panic attacks and nightmares consistently. 

Bucky struggled sometimes too, but his siblings kept him grounded. Steve once told him that he thought the reason Bucky was so calm was simply so he could be steady for Peter and Lola. That was probably true, not to say Bucky didn’t allow himself to fall apart sometimes. Luckily he had Steve to help put him back together. 

“I hope you know who you’re messing with,” Bucky growled. 

A chuckle sounded from behind the first guard, and out stepped another. This one was slender and strong, with smooth features and uncharacteristically kind eyes. 

“I’d like to say the same to you.”

Lola recoiled instantly, and Peter tensed up. 

Bucky was filled with sudden rage. This was the man. The unnamed man who made Peter and Lola cry every time that he dragged them out of Bucky’s cell. He had beat Bucky. He taunted Lola. He called Peter unthinkable things. And here he was, standing in front of them like old friends. 

In an instant, Bucky’s mind became fuzzy, and he charged the man. Following his big brothers lead, Peter lunged forwards at the guards. Bucky swing his metal fist forwards at the man, who dodged and stepped to the side. They continued sparring until a shot rang out, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

Lola let out a shuddering breath as she looked down at her ankle, and the growing pool of blood underneath it. Bucky and Peter dropped at her side as the guards looked on. 

“Why don’t we come back in a minute?” The familiar guard said, walking out of the cell and slamming the door. 

“Shit, you’ll be okay Lo,” Peter was whispering as Bucky gently rolled up her pant leg. 

Bucky used his limited medical knowledge to deduce that it was straight through. Nothing major was hit, so the biggest risk was infection. 

“You gotta stop the bleeding and cover it,” Lola said with a grimace, “We don’t have anything to clean it with.”

Bucky reached over and rubbed her arm comfortingly. 

“I know, try not to worry about it right now though, okay?”

Lola nodded, her face scrunched up in pain. 

Lola didn’t have superpowers like her brothers, and wasn’t yet expertly trained like the rest of the team, save for the different fighting techniques she’d been taught. Everyone knew it hurt her that she couldn’t fight with them, but that didn’t mean she had any less part in the team. 

At thirteen, she was the best cook of the team, and knew fairly advanced first aid for her age. She also just knew things. When someone was sad or struggling, or needed help, Lola was there. Granted, she inherited her brothers lack of ability to practice self care, which often came to her own detriment. 

After a while, she and Peter both fell asleep, but the peace didn’t last long as their door was soon opened, and in walked more guards then before. They were quiet this time, and Lola and Peter stayed asleep. 

The familiar man smirked as he saw them sleeping, nestled together in the cold room. 

“If you know what’s good for your siblings, you’ll take it willingly,” he said, waving a syringe with what had to be a sedative in his hand. 

Bucky thought about, and decided it wasn’t worth the risk, so he stuck out his good arm and winced at the pinch of the needle. As things began to blur over, he saw Peter and Lola be given the same before he passed out.

———

When Bucky woke, his head was still spinning, and his arm throbbed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced at his arm, which was glowing slightly red. 

Crap. An implant was not good. 

He sat up, trying to keep his breathing in check, and he locked eyes with Peter, who was sitting up against the far wall, running a finger absentmindedly over an identical bump in his arm. 

“Lola?” Bucky asked, his voice hoarse.

Peter shook his head. “Gone when I woke up. Where’s the team?”

“They’re coming, Pete,” Bucky said, “Be patient, we’ve barely been here a day.”

Peter looked down, his mind in a million other places. 

Bucky nodded his head over, and Peter crossed the room and sat next to his big brother, setting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be okay,” Bucky murmured. 

Being part of the Avengers meant being prepared for situations like this. The team had protocols, and they’d come, and soon. They’d get Lola medical help, get the three of them into therapy again, and put it behind them. 

The two of them sat like that for hours, watching the sunlight slowly recede from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with thoughts or reactions if you want! Would love to know if I should post more!!! Lots of love <3


End file.
